Stranded
by Kattie Hale
Summary: TRADUCCION:Japan Airlines vuelo 2232 se estrelló en una isla en medio del océano. Sin ninguna señal de rescate en el futuro, los sobrevivientes deben luchar por sus vidas contra los nativos de la isla. ¿Están condenados a morir en la isla? EN HIATUS
1. Prologue

Nada me pertenece. Los personjes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de mrs-emmett-cullenx3. Solo la traduccion es mia.

En el profile de la autora, podran ver el link para el video de Shania Twain "Man, Ifeel like a woman"para que se den un idea de que esta usando Bella y de como baila.

Espero que les guste!!!

* * *

BELLA POV

_Abril 2__do__, 2004_

-¿Hola? Bella, ¿Estas despierta?-la voz de Ángela me saco de mi ensoñación. Me miraba y parecía molesta. Me preguntaba que había hecho ahora.

-Lo siento, Ang. Yo solo zonificaba por ahí por un segundo. ¿Me haz pedido algo?

-Si. Tu mesa de cerdos de allá parecen como si quisieran otra ronda de tragos. No es que lo necesiten…- se callo, mirando disgustada a la mesa que yo había estado sirviendo toda la noche. Lucían como los típicos clientes que tenemos en _Lusty Lady._ Me di cuenta que eran hombres de negocios, ya que llevaban el traje típico de 4 piezas, por lo que tenían dinero suficiente para inclinar a las bailarinas. Bueno, la mayoría de las chicas no eran exactamente bailarinas. "Strippers" era una palabra mas apropiada. Yo no tengo nada en contra de las strippers. Yo era amiga de la mayoría de las chicas que trabajan aquí. Solamente no me agrada. Yo soy mesera aquí, suministrando a todo el "maravilloso" caballero que frecuente la unión con un sin fin de suministro de alcohol y comida.

Y los chicos que vienen aquí son seriamente unos cerdos. No puedo decirte cuantas veces mi trasero ha sido pinchado cada noche o cuantas veces recojo las líneas de queso que tengo enfrente, de los clientes que están un poco demasiado tomados. O mucho muy tomados. Ángela y yo comparamos las líneas usadas sobre nosotras cada noche para ver quien fue la que tuvo al peor hombre en la noche.

Miro de reojo a mi mesa. Esos chicos habían tenido una manera de tomar demasiado esta noche. Pero, los borrachos eran, la mayor posibilidad de que me dejaran una buena propina. Suspirando tome mi bandeja y camine a la mesa.

-¿Les traigo algo chicos?- les pregunte, sonriéndoles y guiñándoles. Uno, quien había estado silbándoles a todas las chicas toda la noche, me miro de arriba abajo.

-Tu padre debió haber sido panadero, porque tienes un lindo par de bizcochos- sus palabras fueron recibidas con risas de sus amigos borrachos, y algunos cincos. (N/a: chocando sus palmas).

-Ha ha. Muy gracioso señor. ¿Quisiera otra ronda de tragos?- ellos seguían riendo y checándome. Yo estaba seriamente enojada.

-Claro nena, si yo puedo tener tu numero junto con eso- odio las noches como esta. Realmente necesitaba empezar a buscar en otro trabajo, uno donde ni fuera acosada todas las noches. Camine de regreso a la barra junto a Ángela. Ambas mirábamos como Amber, la destacada stripper de la noche, salía al escenario. Tan pronto como ella empezó su baile, giramos nuestras espaldas al bar.

-¿Así que, estamos todavía para esta noche?- me pregunto Ángela

-¿Qué?

-Las lecciones. Es jueves. Me das cinco lecciones todos los jueves.- me estaba mirando con una especie de molestia, que yo, posiblemente, allá olvidado nuestras clases la noche de los jueves.

-Claro que estamos. Son el punto culminante de mi semana. No les haz dicho a nadie lo que estamos haciendo ¿Verdad? Si alguien se entera, querrían estar aquí también- en mi voz sonaba algo de pánico. Si alguien supiera lo que hacemos aquí todos los jueves en la noche, ellos querrían ver. Y mi Pete, mi jefe, definitivamente querría que empezara a ser stripper en lugar de camarera.

-Por supuesto que no le eh dicho a nadie. ¿Qué piensas, que soy estúpida?- me miro insultada.-Además, si alguien mas lo supiera, tendría que compartirte con ellos. Me gusta de esta manera. Solo tú y yo.-me guiño. Claro que le gusta de esta manera. Yo le doy clases privadas y ella se estaba volviendo mas confiable. Siento que esta planeando usar lo que le enseño para intentar impresionar a Jackson, nuestro barman, para finalmente se fije en ella. Suspiro.

-Ok, entonces. Nos encontraremos en el escenario una vez que todos se hallan ido- empecé limpiando el mostrador. Una vez Amber hubo terminado, eso era todo por esta noche. Gracias a Dios.

Una vez que todos los clientes se habían ido, volví a entrar en el vestuario para cambiarme. No me llevaba mi uniforme, si se podría llamar a esto uniforme, para enseñar a Ángela. Yo no sé ni por qué no nos hizo Pete usar cualquier cosa aquí. Hemos tenido que usar estas diminutas faldas de cuero negro y un top de bikini a juego. Llevábamos stilettos negro. No eran exactamente las cosas más cómodas para caminar alrededor de un club de estriptis. Tan pronto como entré, todas las chicas me miraban. Suspiré. Iba a ser una de esas noches. De repente, Candy, una de las bailarinas se acercó a mí. Me gustaba Candy. Ella podría ser una especie de puta, pero era generalmente una chica dulce.  
-Oye- dijo. Me miró. -Así que es jueves.

-Si.- Yo estaba un poco confundida. ¿Y qué si era jueves? Oh, mierda. ¿Sabía sobre el jueves por la noche con Ángela? Mi cara mostraba una mezcla de horror y conmoción.

-Sí, lo sé. Todas lo sabemos. Queremos también. Creemos que tus lecciones pueden ayudar en serio nuestras rutinas. No le diremos a Pete, te lo prometo. Por favor, Bella, sólo vamos a ver -Dios, yo odiaba cuando ella se quejo, pero yo sabía que si no se rendiría, ella gimoteo hasta que dije.

-¡Ok, esta bien! Pero no le pueden decir a nadie. Solo siéntense en el escenario en 10 minutos. Ahora todo el mundo salga para que me pueda cambiar.-Salieron todas, hablando animadamente entre ellas. Yo estaba un poco nerviosa. Yo nunca antes lo había hecho frente a una audiencia tan grande. Me puse la camisa de los trajes de hombre, corbata, botas altas de cuero negro, un abrigo negro y un sombrero de copa sobre mi pelo castaño, ondulado. Cogí la caña de proxeneta y aparte la cortina. Salí al escenario, mientras veía a las chicas entusiasmados mirándome.

-Bueno, esta noche estoy enseñando el arte del striptease. No es como lo que ustedes hacen cada noche. Esto es más de buen gusto. No será completamente un desnudo después, pero esta es una buena manera para que el chico sepa que eta de buen animo. ¿Ang, podrías poner la pista 7? -Ángela se acercó al estéreo y pulso el botón Reproducir. Manipuló el volumen. "De Shania Twain Man, I Feel Like A Woman" llenó de pronto el club. Empecé balanceándose de lado a lado. Me quité la parte superior que tenía y lo arroje a la audiencia. Yo estaba pavoneando mis cosas en el escenario. Podía oír a las chicas gritando y silbando cuando yo estaba haciendo lo mío. De vez en cuando, atractivamente me quitaba otra prenda de ropa. Cuando Shania cantó la última "I Feel Like A Woman" Me quite la corbata. Yo estaba de pie allí, en mi ropa interior de encaje negro delante de todas las strippers del club. Estaban de pie y aplaudiendo. Ángela miraba sorprendida. Sentí que mi cara se enrojecía al mirar a todas ellas. Cuando terminaron de aplaudir se sentaron. De repente, oí aplaudir a alguien, sólo que el ruido no venía de frente a mí. Miré a la barra y vi a un hombre alto, un guapo hombre de pie allí, mirándome fijamente, aplaudiendo. Rápidamente me agarre la camisa y la lance sobre mí misma. Me acerqué al hombre. Ya estaba cerrado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

-Disculpe señor, pero hemos cerrado hace casi una hora.

-Lamento interrumpir su pequeño, ah, lección,-Él me miró divertido.-Pero yo tenía que verme con su gerente, Pete acerca de finalizar un acuerdo. Yo soy el dueño de la cervecería Black Wáter, y Pete acaba de aprobar para iniciar la distribución de mi bebida aquí. -Sus ojos se posaron sobre mi pecho. Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de la camisa no se había cerrado y mi ropa interior sexy se veía. Rápidamente me cerré la camisa y lo mire a los ojos. Eran negros, pero llenos de bondad. Miré su cara. Era hermoso. Tenía un impresionante color rojizo de piel, y largo, brillante, pelo negro recogido en un moño en la nuca de su cuello. Estaba vestido con pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta con una chaqueta encima.

-Lo siento, pero Pete se fue por la tarde. Me asegurare de decirle que vino Sr.- hice una pausa, para que me diera su nombre.

-Jacob Black.

-Correcto, Sr. Black. El vendrá mañana en la mañana. Si quiere puede hablarle.- mire buscando a los demás pero ya no había nadie, todos se habían ido. Nosotras no deberíamos estar aquí después de horas, y probablemente querían evitar meterse en problemas, especialmente si Jacob Black iba a hacer negocios con nosotros.

El me sonrió

-¿Qué tal si en vez de llamarlo, me das tu numero y me pongo en contacto contigo?- ¿El realmente me había pedido mi numero? ¿Fue este gloriosos hombre encantado de mi? My rostro debió haberme traicionado porque de repente dijo.

-Si, estoy preguntándole su numero, señorita…

-Bella, Bella Swan. Es un gusto conocerte Jacob.

-El gusto es mío Bella.

* * *

Espero que les alla gustado la traduccion. El proximo capi lo subo el juves.

**¿¿¿REVIEWS???**


	2. Take Off

Nada me pertenece. Los personjes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de mrs-emmett-cullenx3. Solo la traduccion es mia.

* * *

**El capi es para Megamolpe por haber dejado el primer review en el capi pasado**

* * *

BELLA POV

_Mayo 21, 2008_

_-Hey Preciosura.- el hombre alto recargado contra la pared de ladrillo me llamaba. El era muy guapo, para imponerse. Tenía una vieja chaqueta de cuero y unos vaqueros rasgados. Tenía su cabello largo y rubio amarrado detrás de nuca. Lucia como si no se hubiera afeitado en algunos días porque toda su barbilla se veía con barba de tres días._

_-Umm, ¿Hola?- soné insegura. ¿Por qué este hombre me estaba hablando? Yo no lo conocía. Solo tenia 13 años, y el, ¿Qué?, ¿25?_

_-Entonces preciosura, ¿Qué hace una linda cosita como tu, aquí sola?- me miro de arriba abajo. Eso me hizo sentir incomoda._

_-Voy a la tienda para comprar algo para la cena, para mi papá y para mí.-_

_-Las lindas cositas como tu, no deben de caminar por si mismas a la tienda. Déjame llevarte en mi van.- Tenia un acento sureño en su voz. Parecía agradable y me estaba ofreciendo llevarme a la tienda. Lo se, Charlie siempre dice no hables con desconocidos, pero este hombre era agradable._

_Y estaba cansada de caminar. – ¡Hey, Gracias! –camine hacia su van y salte al asiento de copiloto._

_20 minutos después, estaba sobre mi espalda en el suelo del bosque, y el hombre sobre mí. El saco su sexo y me penetro. Grite del dolor. El parecía disfrutar con mi dolor porque me empezó a penetrar más fuerte._

_Pensé que el sexo se suponía debería ser agradable. Pensé que se suponía que debería de ser con alguien a quien amaras. Eso era lo que me había dicho Ashley, mi amiga en la escuela. Yo no amaba a este hombre. Apenas lo conocía. En un minuto el me estaba llevando a la tienda, el siguiente me llevaba a través de los arboles. Tan pronto como llego a donde el quería, me bajo de la van y me lanzo al suelo, y empezó a desgarrar todas mis ropas._

_Yo quería gritar. Yo estaba asustada te este hombre, y el me estaba lastimando. Yo quería llorar por ayuda._

_Pero no podía. Mire el cuchillo que tenia sobre mi garganta. El no tuvo que decirme que iba a pasar si hacia ruido. Si yo gritaba, ese cuchillo pasaría por mi garganta, y yo estaría muerta en menos de 3 minutos. _

_El seguía empujando dentro y fuera de mí. Esta no era la manera en la que se suponía perdería mi virginidad. Solo tenía 13. Yo no estaba lista .Las lagrimas se derramaron fuera de mis ojos. Solo quería que esto terminara._

_El me penetro fuertemente, y no pude parar el quejido que escapo de mis labios. El me miro y sonrió. Movió el cuchillo de mi garganta a la derecha por debajo de mi clavícula .El lo introdujo a mi piel y lo arrastro hasta llegar a mi seno._

_Mantuvo su mano sobre mi boca para prevenir que gritara de dolor. Mire hacia abajo y vi la sangre borboteando de la herida que el había hecho._

_Después, el sujeto mi brazo y me corto otra vez, dejando una larga, sangrienta línea de mi hombro a mi codo. Todo el tiempo que el me estuvo cortando, me seguía penetrando._

_De repente, salió de mí, Se paro del suelo y cerro sus pantalones. El me miro a dijo._

_-Nos vemos, preciosura._

Mis ojos se abrieron. Las imágenes de mi sueño seguían impregnadas en mi mente. Ya no había tenido ese sueño en tres años. Siempre desde que había empezado a salir con Jacob, eh sido feliz. Nunca más soñé con mi violación.

Pero aquí estaba. Soñando acerca de eso otra vez. Todavía puedo recordar todos los detalles, a pesar de que había pasado hace 10 años. Recuerdo el acento de su voz, la rasposa textura de su piel, el dolor que sentí cuando me penetraba. Después de que el se fue, me quede en el suelo, paralizada con temor de que fuera a regresar y matarme.

Cuando finalmente me levante, tome mis ropas. Estaban desgarradas y sucias. Me sostuve a mi misma y corrí fuera del bosque, llorando y gritando por ayuda todo el tiempo. Cuando al fin llegue a la carretera. Colapse. Estaba exhausta y sangrando y deseando ir a casa.

Una patrulla se detuvo. Rece por que fuera Charlie, mi padre, el jefe de policía. El diputado Mark salió del carro. El me hecho un vistazo, llorando y cubierta de sangre, me levanto, me puso en el asiento, y me llevo a la estación.

Después de que fui limpiada por los paramédicos, mi papá me llevo a casa. Desde esa noche, eh tenido pesadillas acerca de ese hombre. Soñaba que regresaba y me mataba.

Nunca le dije a nadie acerca de mis pesadillas, porque nunca le dije a nadie que me había pasado. Nunca se lo dije a Charlie lo que realmente paso. Le dije que había ido al bosque y me había cortado con una roca. Mis mejores amigos nunca supieron que yo estaba viviendo una vida traumatizada.

Gire sobre mi estomago y mire la almohada junto a mi. Estaba vacía.

Me pare, envolví la sabana alrededor de mí. Estaba completamente desnuda debajo de la sabana.

Me asome alrededor de la recamara, buscando a Jacob. El había sido mi caballero en brillante armadura. Después de que nos conociéramos en _Lusty Lady_ esa noche, Jacob regreso al club cada noche, tratando de hablar conmigo. Luego de seis meses de decir _no,_ le permití que me llevara a una cita. Aquí estamos 3 ½ años después, comprometidos. Era muy emocionante. No podía esperar a convertirme en la señora de Jacob Black.

Mire la pared. El cuadro se había caído y la lámpara ahora estaba en el suelo. La mesa al final también tuvo su parte. Me sonroje. Creo que estábamos un poco entusiasmados en la noche.

-¿Jake?- lo llame en la oscura habitación. Mire alrededor. No estaba en ningún lugar a la vista. Realmente lo necesitaba, justo ahora para confortarme después de mi pesadilla.

-En el baño, Bells- su voz venia a la vuelta de la esquina. Me levante, manteniendo la sabana alrededor de mí, y me aventure dentro del baño. Me asome. El estaba es bóxers, y nada mas. Cepillándose los dientes, se giro a verme cuando escucho mis pisadas sobre el azulejo. Me miro y me sonrió.

Escupió y se enjuago en el lavabo. Se giro hacia mí, se inclino y beso ligeramente mis labios.

-Buenos días, Bella durmiente. Estoy contento de verte finalmente despierta. Por cierto, estuviste maravillosa en la noche.-

Me sonroje. No pude ayudarlo. Básicamente lo había atacado en la noche, lo empuje sobre la pared desgarrando sus ropas. Supongo que la lámpara se cayó en nuestro camino a la cama.

-Tú tampoco estuviste mal- y honestamente no lo había estado. Jacob era asombroso en la cama. Nunca había dormido con nadie que pudiera hacer las cosas que Jacob puede. El me complacía en formas que nadie lo había hecho antes. Yo no era la Virgen María; había dormido con abundantes chicos antes que Jacob. Yo era un parque de remolques, fui la definición de tráiler trash. (N/a: no entendí muy bien esta parte, así que la traduje literalmente.) En el instituto, me acostaba con diferentes chicos cada semana. Tenía la estampa de corrida. Estuve embarazada cuando tenía 14.

Pero ahora, yo tenía algo serio, una monógama relación por más de tres años. Yo amaba a Jacob, y próximamente, me convertiré en su esposa. Mi vida no podría ser más perfecta.

Ahora estábamos en Japón. Jacob estaba tratando de conseguir algunos negocios aquí para empezar a vender su cerveza. Su infusión era servida en la mayoría de los bares en Estados Unidos y Europa. Ahora el quería expandirse al mercado asiático.

-¿Lista para ir a casa?- me pregunto, frotando sus dedos por mi mejilla. Me estremecí involuntariamente.

-No tienes idea. Me gusta aquí, pero estoy lista para dormir en mi cama otra vez. Hey ¿Tengo tiempo para darme una ducha, o perderíamos nuestro vuelo?

Me miro, luchando contra la risa.

-Bella, son las 11, nuestro vuelo no sale hasta las 3, Tienes bastante tiempo. Sin embargo tu sabes, yo podría tomar una ducha contigo…- su voz se fue apagando seductoramente.

En un instante sentí la temperatura de mi rostro subir.

El suspiro.

-Amo cuando te sonrojas. Luces tan adorable con tus mejillas todas rojas.- Junto su cuerpo con el mío- ¿Eso es un si para la ducha?

-Vamos, baby. Hay que mojarnos- deje caer la sabana e impacte mis labios con los suyos. Salte y enrede mis piernas alrededor de el. El me llevo a la ducha, de vuelta al agua sin romper el beso.

* * *

Estaba a punto de terminar de guardar mis cosas en la maleta cuando sentí una mano sobre mi cintura.

-Hey, preciosura- dijo la voz. Instintivamente sujete la mano y la gire por encima del extraño. Mire y vi a Jacob recostado sobre su espalda, su rostro era un conjunto de sorpresa y dolor.

-Oh, Jake, lo siento tanto, estoy un poco neurótica hoy, no esperaba que te acercaras por atrás- era la verdad, mi pesadilla estaba todavía fresca en mi mente, y pensé que Jacob era _el_ cuando me toco y me dijo "preciosura". Pero no le iba a decir a Jacob eso. Si el supiera de mi sueño se volvería loco.

-Bell, ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Nada.- mentí. Su rostro expresaba confusión. Mierda. El sabe como luzco cuando miento. Joder, joder, joder.

-Bella, estas mintiendo. Yo se cuando estas mintiendo. Dime que va mal- mi miro preocupado. Se que me lamentare de esto después, peor decidí contarle sobre mi pesadilla.

-Es solo que, tuve una pesadilla anoche, y me esta enloqueciendo ahora. No había pensado en eso desde que eh estado contigo. No se porque pensé acerca de eso anoche. Es solo que me enloquece- Jacob se puso de pie y me abrazo.

-Este bien, Bella. No te preocupes. Yo no dejare que nada de eso te pase otra vez. Te lo prometo. Si te hace sentir mejor, podemos marcar un nuevo sistema de seguridad en la casa cuando regresemos- Eso me hacia sentir mejor. Desde que Jacob me encontró eh vivido en una caravana, el insiste en que viaje con el. Por los 3 pasados años, eh vivido con el en su enorme mansión. Salir con un millonario tiene sus beneficios. Vamos a los mejore restaurantes, nos hospedamos en los mejores hoteles, en las mejores habitaciones, y somos tratados con respecto a cualquier lugar al que vamos.

Estoy entusiasmada por ir a casa. No puedo esperar a decirle a Charlie que vamos a casarnos. El ama a Jacob como a un hijo. Cuando le diga que Jacob próximamente será parte de la familia se va a desmayar.

Jacob me separo de su cuerpo, sosteniendo mis manos.

-Nena, puedes terminar de empacar. Nos iremos en 10 minutos.

Lo mire.

-Ok, casi término.- le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y termine de poner todo en mi maleta.

Jacob y yo caminamos al lobby con nuestro equipaje. El se acerco al mostrador y pidió que llamaran a una limosina.

Caminamos hacia fuera, y la limo ya estaba esperando por nosotros. El conductor puso todas nuestras cosas en el maletero mientras subíamos al carro.

Me acurre a lado de Jacob, recostando mi cabeza en su hombro. El puso sus manos en mi rodilla y me dio un beso en la frente. El conductor subió al carro y nos condujo al aeropuerto.

* * *

Edward pov

-Levántate, coño. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- escuche la voz de Emmett entrar a mi cabeza. Gemí. No podía ser hora de levantarse. Solo necesitaba 10 minutos más para dormir…

De repente, sentí mi cuerpo ponerse helado. Salte fuera de mi cama, y caí en el suelo. Mire hacia arriba y vi a Emmett carcajeándose.

-¿Qué carajos, Emmett?- yo estaba empapado- Un despertador era suficiente.

-Bueno, hermano, estuve tratando de que te levantaras por la ultima hora, así que pensé que necesitabas un poco de motivación.

-¿Y tu idea de motivarme es regarme con agua helada mientras estoy en bóxers?

-Sipo, bastante-

-Jodete Emmett-

-Tranquilízate, hermanito. Además, tenemos que irnos al aeropuerto a menos que quieras quedarte pegado en Japón otra noche

-Ok, ok- refunfuñe –Estoy levantado.

-Genial. Withlock esta en la planta baja, en el lobby, registrándonos. Movamos nuestros traseros y vámonos.

Me vestí rápido y lance todas mis porquerías a la maleta. Estaba feliz de que ya nos íbamos a casa. Emmett y yo estábamos aquí en Japón ayudando a Jasper que estaba promocionando su nueva película. Emmett post-temporada, así que no tiene entrenamiento todos los días. Yo platique con mi jefe de cirugías, y dijo que estaba genial que me tomara unos pocos días.

Así que aquí estamos en Tokio, amando la vida.

Baje al lobby e inmediatamente localice a Jasper y a Emmett. Emmett era enorme. Bueno, el es un jugador de football. El tiene cabello negro y rizado y unos enormes bíceps. Jasper estaba junto a el.

Jasper definitivamente cumplía con su parte de estrella de cine. El era rubio y lucia bien. Cualquier lugar al que fuera, la chicas siempre estaban sobre el, desde que era famoso y guapo.

-Cullen, apresúrate y trae tu trasero aquí. He estado esperándote desde el mediodía por ti- Jasper me miraba irritado.

-Lo lamento, Withlock. Estaba acabándome de levantar.- Jasper estaba a punto de estallar- ¿Ya estamos registrados?

-Si. Ya esta todo pagado. Ahora vamos a conseguir un taxi y vámonos al aeropuerto antes de que perdamos nuestro vuelo. Otra vez.

* * *

Llegamos al aeropuerto en tiempo record. Pasamos fácilmente seguridad como habíamos pensado y caminamos a la puerta A23, donde nuestro vuelo estaba. Tome nuestros tres asientos en la sala de espera y mire alrededor.

Parecían un grupo interesante que se dirigía de aquí a Los Ángeles. Una pareja con niños, algunas personas internacionales, una pareja que parecía que estaban enamorados, y, _joder_, Newton estaba aquí también. Mejor me aseguraba de que Emmett no lo viera, a menos que no quisiéramos tomar el vuelo.

Mike Newton era de la línea defensiva de las Águilas de Philadelphia. Emmett era de la línea defensiva de de los Gigantes de New York. Las águilas y los gigantes se odiaban el uno al otro; por lo tanto, Newton y Emmett se odiaban el uno al otro.

Emmett estaba hablando con Jasper, riendo a carcajadas. Mire hacia Newton.

-Hey, Cullen- Vi a Emmett mirar a Newton.

-Jodete, Newton.-

-No puedo. Solamente terminando de coger a Holly. Ella dice que soy el mejor que ha tenido.- el sonríe irónicamente.

Los ojos de Emmett se estrecharon. Ah, si. ¿Cómo olvidar a Holly? La ex novia de Emmett y la actual novia de Newton.

-Solo se feliz, estamos en un lugar publico, Newton- Emmett se dejo caer junto a mi. Volví a mirar a Newton, pero de repente, mis ojos captaron algo más.

Vi algo hermoso, una chica de cabello castaño mirándonos. Ella tenía los más impresionantes ojos y una mirada curiosa. Ella nos estaba observando, probablemente por Emmett. Ella giro su mirada al chico sobre el que estaba sentada.

Demonios.

Ella estaba con otro.

Soñando, Cullen.

Ni siquiera la conozco. Mierda.

Olvida eso.

Me recosté en mi lugar y cerré mis ojos, tratando de caer dormido y olvidarme acerca de la gloriosa chica que estaba sentada a unos metros de mí.

***************

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?-le pregunte a Jacob. Dos chicos (parecían jugadores de football por su tamaño) tuvieron una pequeña pelea.

-Oh- dice Jacob- Esos son Emmett Cullen y Mike Newton. Son jugadores de football de dos equipos que se odian mutuamente. Y ellos también se odian mutuamente.

-Oh. Es divertido que los dos hallan estado en Japón al mismo tiempo.-

-Bueno, parece que Cullen esta aquí con Jasper Withlock.-

-¿Jasper WITHLOCK? –grite. El era mi actor favorito. El era tan guapo y soñador. Mire hacia donde estaba, sentado con Emmett el jugador de football.

-Si, el esta promocionando su nueva película-

-_Taken_- respondí inmediatamente.

-Si, lo que sea. Y Mike Newton esta aquí con Holly Madison, su novia, ella esta promoviendo algo. No la veo aunque…- Jacob miro alrededor del área, buscando a Holly.-Lastima. Me hubiera encantado conocerla.

-Bueno, tendrás que conformarte conmigo justo ahora-bromee. Empecé a mordisquear su oreja.

-Mmm. Eso se siente bien.-Estuvimos sentados por otros 10 minutos en el área de espera. De pronto, una voz vino de los altavoces.

-Buenas tardes. Empezara el abordaje para el vuelo 2232, sin escalas a Los Ángeles. Primero abordaran todos los pasajeros de primera clase.

Jacob me bajo suavemente de su regazo.

-Es nuestro vuelo.-mire alrededor.

Me di cuenta de que ambos jugadores de football también viajarían en primera clase. Una pequeña mujer de cabello negro se puso de pie, junto con una escultural mujer rubia.

Una vez que la azafata reviso nuestros boletos. Abordamos el avión. Encontramos nuestros asientos, y Jacob me dejo el asiento del pasillo porque sabe que odio estar junto a la ventana. Estábamos en la última fila de la primera clase.

Una vez, que todos los pasajeros hubieron abordado y tomado asiento, mira a mí alrededor. Un hombre de cabello bronce en la primera fila me estaba observando.

Extraño. Le sonreí y me gire para depositar un rápido beso en los labios de Jacob.

El capitán nos dio la bienvenida y las azafatas nos indicaron las instrucciones de seguridad. No se porque se molestan. Los aviones rara vez se estrellan. Recosté mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Jacob y cerré mis ojos, esperando no volver a abrirlos hasta que hubiéramos llegado a Los Ángeles.

* * *

Espero que les alla gustado.

**Gracias a:**

**Nelly-bello-cullen**

**Megamolpe**

**Alice Witlock Brandon**

**NayruOne**

**Alice Witlock Brandon**

**NayruOne**

**Vale cullen hale**

Por haber dejado review y/o agregar el fic a sus favoritos y alertas.

**¿¿¿REVIEWS???**


	3. It's Just a Little Turbulence

Nada me pertenece. Los personjes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de mrs-emmett-cullenx3. Solo la traduccion es mia.

* * *

**El capi es para Valen Vullen Hale por haber dejado el primer review en el capi pasado**

* * *

Emmett pov

Estaba mirando a mi compañera de asiento, incapaz de quitarle mis ojos de encima.

Yo sabía exactamente quien era ella desde el momento en que subió al avión.

Rosalie Hale.

Miss octubre 2006.

Playmate del año 2007.

La mas gloriosa mujer que allá visto.

Y estaba sentada junto a mí. En este avión. Por las siguientes 10 horas.

Solo en mis sueños cosas como esta pasan.

Ella me miro.

-Yo se quien eres. Tú eres Emmett Cullen.-

-Lo se. Y yo se quien eres tu. Tu eres Rosalie Hale.- Ella sonrió.

-Lo se.- me contesto, repitiendo mis palabras.- Como sea, vi tu juego anterior. Eres increíble. Mucho mejor que Mike Newton. - Yo reí.

-Cariño, todo el mundo sabe que yo soy mejor que Mike Newton. El es solo un gatito que no puede sostener un balón por mas de 2 segundos.- Ella volvió a sonreír.

-¿Qué fue todo ese griterío anterior?

-Eso solo fue el mariposon de Newton. Es una piedra en el zapato. El me molesta, y yo lo molesto.

-Escuche que mencione a Holly Madison.- Mis ojos se estrecharon.

-Yeah, como eh dicho, el es una mendiga piedra en el zapato.-

Ella me miro a los ojos. Dios, ella tiene los ojos azules mas maravillosos que allá visto en mi vida. Se aparto el cabello de su hombro.

-Bueno, se que ustedes dos estuvieron saliendo por un rato, y ahora ella sale con el. No estoy juzgando o nada, solo me pregunto que te dijo de ella que te puso tan molesto.-

-Solo me estaba echando en cara, como es que el se acuesta con ella y yo no.-

Se me acerco y coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. El olor de su cabello me golpeo cuando se movió. Era embriagador.

-No deberías de estar tan molesto. Holly es una puta. Lo está engañando. Tu sabes.- la mire shockeado.

-¿Qué?

-SI. Ella esta saliendo con otros tres jugadores. Deberías estar feliz por haberte librado de ella.- se inclino hacia mi, acortando la distancia entre nosotros.- Si tu fueras mío, yo no nunca te dejaría ir.- ella me guiño.

¿Estaba Rosalie Hale, modelo playboy, flirteando conmigo?

***

Rosalie Pov

¿Qué esta mal conmigo?

Yo nunca flirteo con los chicos. Espero a que ellos lo hagan conmigo.

Es solo que este chico es francamente lindo.

El me miraba aturdido.

-Pues- dijo- Si yo estuviera con alguien como tu, yo nunca haría nada que provocara que quisiera dejarme.- el tomo mi mano. Yo entrelace mis dedos con los suyos.

-Bueno, señorita Hale, creo que esta usted flirteando conmigo.- fingió sentirse avergonzado. Sonreí

-Bueno, señor Cullen, creo que esta usted en lo correcto.-me incline mas, y presione mis labios contra los suyos.

Sus ojos se abrieron. En lugar de alegarme, el se apoyo en mis labios, llenando mi boca con su aliento. Jadee y eche mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida.

***

Edward Pov.

-Eso tiene que ser un record. ¿Hemos estado en el aire, que, 20 minutos, y el esta listo para hacerlo con ella?- Jasper esta señalando a Emmett. Me gire a verlo, efectivamente estaba besando el cuello de la chica que estaba a su lado.

A ella no parecía que le importara demasiado.

Mire detrás de mí, a la chica de cabello castaño sentada en la última fila. Estaba dormida sobre el hombro de su novio. El tenía su brazo alrededor de ella y su cara sobre sus cabellos.

Jodeme.

¿Por qué estaba obsesionado con esta chica? Yo no sabía nada de ella.

¿Por qué me molestaba que tuviera novio?

Dios, necesito ayuda.

-Whoa, mírala.-

-¿Quién?

-A la pequeña duendecito de allá.- Jasper señalo a la chica que estaba sentada junto a Newton. Jasper tenia razón- ella lucia como un duendecito. Ella era diminuta y tenía el cabello corto y negro. No parecía emocionada de sentarse junto a Newton. El trataba de atraer su atención, pero ella giro su cabeza y comenzó a leer una revista.

-Es linda, Supongo.- mi mente estaba lejos de ella. Actualmente, mi mente estaba tres filas atrás con la bella castaña.

-¡Cullen, esa es Alice Brandon!-

-¿Huh?-

-¿Alice Brandon? ¿Las hermanas Brandon? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Su papá es dueño de los Hoteles Brandon! Su hermana esta aquí también, sentada detrás de ella.-

-Pues, si quieres, tú probablemente puedes ir a por ella, Whitlock. Tú eres una maldita estrella de cine.-

-Tu probablemente estas en lo correcto.-Bastardo engreído. ¿Por qué decidí sentarme con el en lugar de con Emmett?

-Cierra la boca, Whitlock. El me miro.-Lo siento.

-¿Qué tienen tus bragas, Cullen?

-Nada. Voy a coger un poco de Zzz…- me puse los audífonos y cerré mis ojos.

Estaba casi dormido, cuando sentí la cabina moverse a mi alrededor.

Maldición.

Esto es porque odio volar.

La estúpida turbulencia.

Mire a Emmett. Tenia su brazo alrededor de la rubia junto a el y estaba susurrando en su oído.

Voltee hacia a la morena. Seguía dormida.

Bella pov

Me desperté, sorprendida. Estaba saltando en mi asiento. No se sentía nada bien. Mire a Jacob. Lucia preocupado.

-Jake, ¿Qué esta pasando?- estaba en pánico, Esto no era normal.

-No lo se, nena. Tal vez tengamos problemas por el mal clima.-se acerco y acaricio mi rostro.

La cabina estaba realmente empezando a sacudirse.

-Damas y caballeros, al parecer tenemos algunas turbulencias. No es algo de que preocuparse. Es solo una pequeña turbulencia. Le voy a pedir a todos que regresen a sus asientos ahora y abrochen sus cinturones.- La voz del capitán lleno el avión.

-Jacob, estoy asustada- estaba empezando a temblar. Jacob puso sus brazos a mí alrededor.

-Shh, Bella. Esta bien. No tienes que preocuparte de nada. El capitán sabe lo que hace. Solo cálmate.- empezó a frotar mi espalda y a besar mi coronilla. Me inclina sobre el y me sentí mejor.

Sin previo aviso, la cabina se movió bruscamente. Las luces empezaron a parpadear, hasta que la cabina se volvió negra.

La gente empezó a gritar. Escuchaba a niños llorar al fondo. Sujete la mano de Jacob. Tenia mucho miedo. El entrelazo nuestros dedos y coloco su brazo en torno a mi. Estaba susurrando en mi oído, tratando de calmarme.

No me gustaba esto. Quería estar en tierra. No me importaba si aterrizábamos en Los Ángeles o en Iowa. Solo quería que el vuelo terminara.

La cabina dio una repentina sacudida y todas las maletas en el portaequipaje del techo cayeron al pasillo. Cuando todos los gritos comenzaron, yo me sume a ellos. Esto no estaba pasando. Yo estaba de regreso en el hotel en Tokio, teniendo una pesadilla. Cerré mis ojos y los abrí de nuevo. Sin embargo, seguía en el avión, y las cosas estaban empeorando.

Las mascaras de aire bajaron frente a nosotros y me coloque la mía. Estaba empezando a hiperventilar. Sujete la mano de Jacob y la apreté. Estaba empezando temblar de miedo, y sentí que el también estaba temblando.

No sabía que estaba pasando. Solo deseaba que el capitán volviera a las bocinas y nos dijera que estaba pasando.

Dos grandes explosiones resonaron en mis oídos, y el avión empezó a sacudirse más.

-Jake, ¿Qué esta pasando?-lo mire con terror en mis ojos.

-No lose, nena. Realmente no lose.- me miro, tratando de mantener la calma.

Edward pov

¿Qué demonios esta pasando? Mire en tormo al avión. Equipaje estaba en el pasillo, todos usaban las mascaras de aire, la gente estaba gritando.

Mire a Emmett. Sus brazos estaban enrollando a la rubia. Ella tenía su rostro enterrado en su pecho y lucio como si estuviera llorando.

Jasper sujetaba el apoyabrazos. Mire sus nudillos. Estaban blancos.

Dios, realmente espero que le piloto tenga las cosas bajo control pronto.

¿Y que fue esa jodida explosión de hace 5 minutos?

Me gira a ver a la chica castaña. Sus ojos mostraban puro pánico. Su novio trataba de calmarla, pero ella estaba hiperventilando. Ella también lucia como si estuviera llorando.

-Cullen, ¿Qué madres, esta pasando?-Jasper me miraba, con real pánico en su voz.

-No lose, Jasper. Tal vez estamos siendo golpeados por la tormenta.- Miro fuera de su ventana.

-¡Santo Dios!- grito- ¡Ese jodido humo proviene del jodido avión!

-¿Qué?- pregunto. Que demonios significa, ese humo proviene del avión.

El señala fuera de su ventana.- ¡Mira!- mire por la ventana. Bastante seguro, vi densas nubes de humo negro saliendo del avión.

-¿Esta el avión en llamas?

-Como diablos voy a saberlo. Todo le que se es que esto esta muy mal.

-No jodas, Sherlock.- Vi a una aeromoza, corriendo por el pasillo, para regresar a su asiento.

-¿Disculpe, señorita?- le llame. ¿Por que ese humo viene del jodido avión?

Me miro con verdadero terror.

-¡No lose!- gimió- ¡No tengo idea de lo que esta pasando!- volvió a correr hacia al frente y se sentó en su asiento.

Jasper y yo nos miramos el uno al otro.

-Estamos fregados- fue todo lo que murmuro.

***

Bella pov

Tenia mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Jacob, y estaba llorando aterrorizada.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

¿Por qué el avión se estaba sacudiendo?

Mire por la ventana y vi humo negro saliendo del ala del avión. Gire la cabeza de Jacob hacia la ventana abierta.

-Diablos, Bella. Necesito ir adelante y ver que esta pasando.-

-¡No Jake! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Por favor, no!- Estaba en pánico. Si el me dejaba, realmente lo perdería.

-Shh, Bells. No voy a dejarte. Lo prometo- acaricio mi rostro y me miro a los ojos.

De repente, oímos un sonido de agrietamiento detrás de nosotros. Me gire para ver.

Mi mandíbula se desencajo.

Había una línea que se formaba entre dos filas en el medio del avión. La línea se hizo mas grande, la mitad de atrás del avión se redujo mas y mas hasta que escuchó una fuerte explosión y la mitad trasera del avión se separó de la nuestra. Mire a la parte posterior del avión, demasiado aturdida para hablar.

Siguieron cayendo, en espiral sobre una isla que no sabia, esta por debajo de nosotros. Me volví a mirar a Jacob cuando oí una gran explosión. Mire hacia atrás y vi que la mitad trasera del avión había explotado.

Piezas de metal salieron disparadas por todos lados provenientes de la explosión. Mire a Jacob, con temor en mis ojos. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo, sosteniendo su mano. Se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor cuando escuche un silbido.

Mire detrás de el y vi una pieza de motor ir directamente hacia el.

-¡Jacob, cuidado!-grite

El se giro y vio el metal atravesando el aire, dirigiéndose a su cabeza. Antes de que se pudiera hacer nada, el silbido se detuvo. Lo mire y grite.

La pieza de motor que hace un segundo estaba en el aire, ahora estaba en la cabeza de Jacob. Me mire a mi misma, gritando, y cubierta de sangre. Mire hacia atrás hasta Jacob y vi que la sangre que emanaba la herida estaba cayendo sobre mi.

Jacob cayó sobre su asiento.

-¡Jacob! ¡No! ¡Jacob, mírame!- lo estaba sacudiendo, tratando que el me mirara. El no podía estar muerto. El solamente no podía.

El rostro de Jacob se tornaba cada vez mas blanco. Mas y mas sangre emanaba.

-Bella…- Jacob apenas podía hablar. Me miro, luego sus ojos se cerraron y no sostuvo más mi mano.

-¡Jake! ¡Háblame! ¡No me dejes! ¡Jacob, NO!- me puse de pie y empecé a moverlo otra vez, tratando de hacerlo despertar. Sollozaba incontrolablemente, tratando de parar la sangre que brotaba de su cabeza.

Escuche el silbido otra vez. Me gire y vi otra pieza de metal acercándose directo a mi cabeza. Abrí la boca y empecé a gritar. Cerré mis ojos, preparándome para que el metal me matara tal y como había matado a Jacob.

Bruscamente, sentí como el viento me derrumbaba. Abrí mis ojos y vi el metal atravesar el asiento en frente de mi, exactamente donde yo estaba hace un segundo. Mire encima de mi y vi al chico de cabello cobrizo de enfrente, encima de mi, protegiéndome.

El me salvo la vida.

***

Edward pov

Mierda.

¡MIERDA!

Acabo de salvar su vida.

No se como lo hice, pero yo salve la vida de la hermosa chica castaña.

En un minuto estaba con Jasper, cerca del suelo para evitar las piezas de metal que volaban.

Mire a la fila de atrás. Tan pronto como la mire, observe como una pieza de metal atravesaba la cabeza de su novio. Ella empezó a gritar y a tratar de salvarlo.

Ella estaba cubierta de su sangre y lloraba. Ella se paro y empezó a moverlo cuando vi otra pieza de metal cortar el aire, directo a su cabeza.

No lo pensé.

Actué.

Corrí por el pasillo y la tire al suelo. Un momento después, el escombro se estrello en con el asiento frente a mi. Ella se sorprendió cuando me vio sobre ella.

-Tu… tu…- no podía formar las palabras. Estaba atónita.

-Perdón por saltar sobre ti, pero ese metal iba directo a tu cabeza.-

-Salvaste mi vida- ella estaba llorando otra vez. Mire mi camisa. Genial. Cuando la sujete me mancho de sangre.

Intento levantarse, pero la empuje sobre el suelo de nuevo.

-Quédate abajo, hay pedazos de metal volando por el aire.- ella se quedo en el suelo, Permanecí ahí, protegiéndola en caso de que algo cayera sobre ella.

-Todos sujétense fuertemente. Prepárense para un aterrizaje de emergencia.-La voz del capitán lleno la cabina.

La chica me sujeto y acerco nuestros cuerpos. La abrace y la apreté contra el suelo.

La cabina se volvió a sacudir y nos colocamos en nuestros asientos. Rápidamente, la cabina se estaba llenando de agua.

Tome la mano de la chica.

- ¡Date prisa! Tenemos que salir de aquí antes que el avión este completamente lleno de agua-. Tire de ella tras de mi y corrimos por el pasillo.  
Nadamos fuera del avión y salimos a la superficie.  
Nos volvimos a mirar el avión, con la boca abierta.  
Esta casi completamente sumergido, empecé a nadar buscando entre las cosas, algo que soportara nuestro peos.  
Vi una balsa de rescate, tire del cordón y empezó a inflarse rápidamente.  
-¡Por aquí!- Llamé a la chica que había salvado. Ella nadó hacia mí. -Entra en la balsa- ordené. Ella obedeció y subió. Estaba a punto de sumergirme en el agua cuando ella me agarró del brazo.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Había una nota de pánico en su voz.

-Tengo que volver. Todavía hay gente en el avión. Tengo que salvarla. -Sus ojos se abrieron en el temor, pero asintió.  
Me tiré al agua y nade de vuelta al avión. Le di una patada una ventana y nade dentro. Vi a una muchacha, que lucha por encontrar una salida. La agarre del brazo y la empuje hacia la ventana. Todavía había un poco de aire en el avión.  
Nadé hasta la superficie y mire a mi alrededor. Vi a Jasper, ayudar a Alice Brandon y a su hermana.

-Jasper- grite

-¡Edward! No podemos encontrar una salida. -Parecía preocupado. La hermana de Alice estaba empezando a llorar.  
-Hay una salida + debajo de mí. Sólo naden hacia abajo y busque la ventana abierta. Una vez que salgan, hay una balsa en la superficie.-  
Jasper asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Alice. Él y las dos chicas nadaron hacia abajo, en dirección a la salida.  
-¡Seth! Seth, ¿dónde estás?- miré y vi a una joven buscando algo frenéticamente.  
Ella nadó hacia mí.

-¿Has visto a un niño, alrededor de 15, con el pelo negro a los hombros? Él es mi hermano menor y no lo encuentro.-

-No, lo siento. Yo no lo he visto-Ella comenzó a llorar.  
-¡Sólo tengo que encontrarlo! Es todo lo que me queda.-

Escuche salpicaduras y mire a mi alrededor.  
-¡Leah! ¡Leah! -Un adolescente estaba nadando hacia nosotros.  
-Seth- gritó.-Seth, ¿nunca me asustes así otra vez.-  
-Ustedes dos, si nadan hacia abajo, hay una ventana abierta, se puede escapar atreves de ella.-Ella asintió.

-Gracias.-  
Los dos nadaron hasta la salida.  
La cabina estaba casi llena con agua. No podía ver nada. Tomé un respiro profundo, y nade por la ventana.  
Nadé hasta la superficie y mire a mi alrededor. Vi la balsa, llena de gente. Nadé más y subí dentro.

-Jasper, ¿has visto a Emmett?- Estaba preocupado. ¿Dónde estaba mi hermano?

-No, yo no. Pero mira, ahí están las balsas de otros en la distancia, remando hacia la isla por allá. Tal vez él está ahí.-Jasper sonaba esperanzador.

Ore porque tuviera razón.

-Está bien. Bueno, hay que apuntar en esa dirección. Todo el mundo, agarre un remo y empiece a remar-  
Todos los supervivientes tomaron una pala y comenzaron a remar.  
Me acerqué a la chica de cabello castaño y me senté a su lado. Estaba llorando.  
-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté.  
-Jacob... Jacob... Jacob...- Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y se echó a llorar.  
Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella.

-Shh, todo irá bien. No te preocupes. Soy Edward por cierto. Edward Cullen.-  
-B-B-B-Bella Swan .- Nos sentamos allí en la balsa, en dirección a nuestra única esperanza de supervivencia.

********

* * *

Espero que les alla gustado.

Perdon por la tardanza, pero ahora con las vacaciones voy a tardar un poco para actualizar, pero prometo hacer todo lo posible para hacerlo!!!

**Gracias a:**

**Nelly-bello-cullen**

**Megamolpe**

**Alice Witlock Brandon**

**NayruOne**

**Alice Witlock Brandon**

**Valen cullen hale**

**Anilla09**

**Chiiocullen**

**NancyJoong**

**noemii**

**SherlyMina**

**Carliitha-cullen**

**mOradita**

**Lou Malfoy**

**Lasisha (No estoy muy segura pero creo que se llama "Emmett y el oso")**

Por haber dejado review y/o agregar el fic a sus favoritos y alertas.

**¿¿¿REVIEWS???**


	4. The Island

**Nda es mio. Solo la traduccion.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Edward Pov

_-¿Y tú aceptas, Edward Anthony Cullen, tomar a esta mujer, Tanya Elizabeth Denali, para que sea legítimamente tú esposa?-el sacerdote me miraba._

_-Acepto- nunca había estado más seguro de nada en toda mi vida._

_-Entonces por el poder establecido en mí, los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.-_

_Tome el hermoso rostro de Tanya en mis manos y presione mis labios con los de ella. Era oficial. Ella era mía, y solo mía._

_Sujete su mano y la acerque a mí._

_-Lo hicimos- susurre en su oído._

_-Lo sé. Nunca había sido tan feliz.- se acerca y me plata un beso en la mejilla._

_Dejamos la iglesia y subimos al limo que esperaba por nosotros._

_Cuando llegamos a la recepción, todos nuestros familiares y amistades esperaban por nosotros. Entramos al salón para ser rodeados por fuertes aplausos._

_Tanya y yo tomamos la pista de baile. Todos miraban, como bailábamos nuestra canción. "Unchained Melody" por la Righteous Brothers, esa era la canción que sonaba cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso._

_Habíamos estado viendo Ghost, y me incline a besarla durante la escena de la cerámica mientras que la canción sonaba._

_Después de eso, se convirtió en "nuestra canción"._

_Tanya recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.- Te amo.- me dijo._

_-Yo también te amo.- susurre de nuevo._

_Después de 4 horas de estar bailando, comiendo, y platicando, la recepción había finalizado._

_-¿Lista para irte?-le pregunte a Tanya._

_Me miro y asintió._

_Seguimos nuestro camino hasta la suite nupcial para la noche. Nos íbamos a la mañana siguiente para Maui para nuestra luna de miel.__Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, la levante y la lleve a la habitación.__Yo estaba listo para por fin estar a solas con mi esposa. Esa noche fue la primera noche del resto de nuestra vida juntos._

_*************_

Mire a Bella, quien tenía su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Ella seguía llorando y temblando.

Coloque mi abrazo a su alrededor y la acerque a mi.

Mire la balsa y los sobrevivientes que estaban junto con nosotros.

Jasper y las hermanas Brandon estaban aquí, con otros pocos pasajeros de la primera clase.

La chica, Leah y su hermano, Seth, estaban acurrucados juntos, tratando de estar en calma. Vi como Seth colocaba un brazo alrededor de su hermana y ella soltaba un fuerte sollozo.

Me mantuve mirando alrededor, esperando ver a Emmett. No veía su voluminosa silueta por ningún lado.

Newton estaba aquí. Tenía un corte en su frente y su playera cubierta de sangre.

La balsa se sacudió. Mire hacia abajo.

Podía ver la arena en el fondo del océano.

Baje de la balsa y empecé a remolcarla hacia la costa de la isla.

Un montón de otros supervivientes se bajaron a ayudar. Fácilmente la remolcamos hacia la playa.

Busque a mí alrededor. Vi a otros sobrevivientes en la costa, buscando frenéticamente a sus familiares y amigos. Localicé salvavidas y más balsas sobre la playa.

Gire y comencé a ayudar a bajar de mi balsa a otras personas.

-¡Edward! ¡Jasper!- vi a una enorme figura corriendo por la playa hacia mí.

-¡Emmett!- le grite. Estaba muy aliviado de verlo vivo.

Corrió hacia mí y me atrapo en uno de sus abrazos rompe huesos.

-Yeah, hermanito, me tenías preocupado. Cuando no te vi, pensé que tu y Whitlock estaban en el fondo del océano.- me regreso al suelo y le dio un enorme abrazo a Jasper.

-Estamos bien, Emmett. Solo estábamos tratando de ayudar para que todos salieran del avión antes de que se hundiera.

-Si, nosotros también. Estábamos en la parte trasera, sacando a tantos como pudiéramos.-

-¿Nosotros?-le pregunte.

-Sip, Rose y yo- hizo un gesto a la mujer que estaba junto a él.

-Hola-nos sonrió a Jasper y a mí.

-¿Entonces, que paso con ustedes chicos? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?-

-Bueno, una vez que ayudas a cuantos pudimos a salir del avión, partimos hacia aquí. Nos aferramos a una pieza del avión y remamos aquí. Llegamos cerca de media hora antes que ustedes. Es un caos. La gente esta enloqueciendo. Se pelean con quien sea, por lo que sea. Si alguien no hace algo, vamos a terminar matándonos unos a otros.- Emmett me miro, preocupado.

Mike Newton camino hacia Emmett y lo golpeo en el rostro.

-¿Qué rayos?- Emmett le grito a Newton- ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?

-¡Tú!- le estaba gritando Newton- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Hiciste que el avión se desplomara. ¡Lo sé! – Emmett se inclino y le propino un puñetazo en el estomago a Newton.

-¡Emmett, para!- Esto era ridículo. Necesitaba hacer algo rápido antes de que Emmett y Newton se mataran entre sí.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi a otras personas peleando también.

Me para sobre el tronco de un árbol y silbe para que todos pusieran atención.

-¡Hey, todos!- ellos me miraban- Ahora, sé que no nos conocemos. Sé que no nos agradamos. Sé que estamos asustados y preocupados y no sabemos qué es lo va a pasar. Estamos juntos en esta situación. Y no es la culpa de uno, entonces no ayuda jugar el juego de la culpa. Pero hay que llevarnos bien y trabajar juntos, porque si no, todos vamos a estar muertos antes de que tengamos la oportunidad de un rescate.-

Me miraban con las pupilas dilatadas y boquiabiertas.

Continúe- Necesitamos encender fuego, buscar comida, y construir un refugio. Oscurecerá en pocas horas, así que necesitamos eso ahora. También necesitamos encontrar agua, ya que no podemos tomar agua salada. Supongo que debe haber un estanque o algo así en la isla. Ahora, vamos a tratar y a trabajar juntos para que podamos hacer esto.-

Baje y camine hacia a Emmett. Ya habían parado de pelear esos dos.

-Lo siento, Cullen. Creo que enloquecí por unos minutos.- Newton se volteo- ¡Hey!- grito- Voy a ir a la selva en busca de comida, quien quiera ayudar debería venir conmigo.

Camino hacia el límite de la selva. Un pequeño grupo se formo alrededor de él y se introdujeron a la maleza.

Emmett me observo- Supongo que voy a construir un tipo de refugios para que todos podamos dormir.- camino sobre la playa colocando todos los escombros que usaron las personas para llegar a la isla en una pila. Rose iba detrás de él, ayudándolo.

Jasper camino a lo largo de la playa recogiendo leña y colocándola en un montón. Fui hacia él para ayudar.

Después de 10 minutos, teníamos un tipi de leña.- Jasper, necesitamos algún tipo de heno, con el cual podamos mantener el fuego, una vez que lo hayamos encendido.-

Me observo, y corrió hacia la selva, buscando. Luego de unos minutos regreso con algún tipo de hierba enredadera.

-¿Funcionara?-me preguntó.

-Si, eso estará bien.-

Nos pusimos a trabajar, tratando de iniciar el fuego.

Media hora después, Jasper se giro a verme.- Esto esta desahuciado. Nunca vamos a conseguir que funcione.-

-Tenemos que seguir tratando.-

De repente, vi una pequeña motita de humo.- ¡Jasper, mira!

El miro hacia abajo, a nuestro conjunto de ramas. La hierba estaba echando humo.

Se inclinó y empezó a soplar ligeramente.

10 minutos después, el fuego encendió.

-Excelente trabajo, mi amigo.-nos sonreímos el uno al otro, orgullosos de lo que habíamos logrado.

Las hermanas Brandon se acercaron y se sentaron con nosotros.

-Edward, ella es Alice- Jasper señalo a la chica pixie a su izquierda- y Cynthia Brandon.- señalo a la pequeña chica de cabello largo a su derecha.- Alice y Cynthia, él es Edward Cullen , mi amigo.-

-Es un placer conocerte.-

Permanecimos sentados cerca del fuego, esperando por Newton y el resto del grupo que fueron por la comida regresaran.

Busque con la mirada a Bella, y la encontré sentada en la playa de frente al océano.

Me levante, camine, y me senté a su lado.

-Hola-la salude.

Me miro y sonrió, pero no dije nada.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunte.

Me miro con tristeza en los ojos.

-Solo pensaba respecto a lo que paso. Todo es mi culpa. Si él hubiera puesto atención en vez de preocuparse por mí, el podría haber visto, el…el…el metal venir hacia él-inclino su cabeza la coloco contra sus rodillas y empezó a llorar.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella. Movió su cabeza de sus rodillas a mi hombro.

-Esta bien, Bella. No es tu culpa. No puedes culparte sobre algo que no tenías control.-

Limpio sus lágrimas, pero mantuvo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Discúlpame- se disculpo- debo tenerte fastidiado con todo mi llanto.-

-No lo hagas. Debería preocuparme si _no_ estuvieras llorando. Tú viste a tu novio morir. Eso debió dolerte, pienso que es algo seriamente malo para ti.-la mire y tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso fue un gran discurso el que diste, y funciono. Todos dejaron de pelear y ahora están trabajando unidos. Eres un gran líder, Edward.- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando paro de hablar.

La mire, sorprendido.-Umm, gracias.-no sabía que mas decir.

Mire por detrás de mí y vi a Newton y al grupo saliendo de la selva.

-Hey, parece que la comida esta aquí.-

Nos levantamos, y caminamos hacia el fuego.

-¿Encontraron algo de comer para nosotros, chicos?-le pregunte a Newton.

-Yeah, encontramos algo de fruta y vayas y mierda- dice- Pero encontramos algo más.-

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, estábamos caminando por la selva, buscando comida, cuando encontramos esto.-levantó una maleta- Supongo que cuando el avión se dividió cayeron algunas en la isla. Pienso que deberíamos enviar a un grupo mañana a buscar más equipaje que podría haber. Conseguiríamos ropa, y otras cosas que la gente empaco como shampo, cepillos de dientes, desodorante, cosas como esas.-

-Es una buena idea- Además necesitaremos más comida a parte de fruta. Podríamos intentar pecar algo mañana y añadir algo de proteína a nuestra dieta.-

-Suena como un plan.-

-¿Encontraron algo de agua fresca cuando estaban buscando la comida?-

-Yeah, hay una corriente que atraviesa la selva de donde podemos tomar agua. También encontramos una cascada a media milla adentrándote en la selva.

-Ok, bien. Gracias, Newton.-

-No hay problema, Cullen-

Me acerque a Emmett, que parecía haber acabado los refugios.

-¿Cómo va el negocio de construcción, Emmett?-

-No está mal. Tenemos cuatros construidos con los escombros que estaban en la playa. Rosalie tejió algunas esteras (N/A: son como catres, o algo así) para que todos podamos dormir sobre hojas, hierba, y heno que encontramos en la jungla. No ofrecen nada de privacidad pero es todo lo que tenemos por ahora. Mañana puedo ir a la selva a buscar materiales para construir más chozas, o ir pensando en la incomodidad de tener 4 chozas entre cerca de 30 personas.-

- Tienes razón. Pero esto es todo por ahora.-

-¿Edward?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos aquí?-

-Honestamente, no tengo idea.

Miro el suelo, sopesando nuestra situación. Podríamos estar atrapados en esta isla por siempre, si nadie nos encuentra.

Regreso a la calidez del fuego y me siento junto a Bella.

Me mira y sonríe.

-Necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo para ver como dormiremos. Vamos a tener que estar 7-8 personas en una choza por esta noche.-le comento a Jasper-¿Qué dices, yo, tú, Emmett, Rosalie, y las hermanas Brandon en una, y los demás que se acomoden como puedan en las chozas restantes?-

-Siempre y cuando Emmett y Newton no queden en la misma choza, estaremos bien- remarca Jasper, riendo.

-Ha ha, buen punto.-

Una vez que terminamos de comer, me pare y me dirigí a los sobrevivientes.

-Ok, escuchen todos. Tenemos que acomodarnos para dormir esta noche. Justo ahora solo tenemos 4 chozas, eso significa que habrá de 6 a 8 personas en cada una. Esto es solo temporal. Mañana construiremos más, pero por ahora tenemos que compartir.-

Empezaron a hablar entre sí.

Continúe- Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es, ir adentro, reclamar una estera, y dormir. Mañana tenemos que tratar de pescar y recolectar mas comida.-

Camine hacia Emmett y Jasper.- Supongo que tendremos que dormirnos pronto. No sé qué tipo de cosas viven es esta isla, y no quiero saberlo.-

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Cynthia, y yo nos dirigimos a una de las chozas, nos acostamos y tratamos de dormir.

De repente, escuche un sonido en la entrada. Ahí estaba Bella, observándome.

-¿Te molestaría si duermo aquí? No puedo estar sola. Sigo viendo cosas cuando cierro los ojos. Cosas que no quiero ver.-sus labios habían empezado a temblar.

-Claro que puedes dormir aquí.-

Se tumbo junto a mí y la rodee con mi brazo, ella coloco su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Edward?-

-¿Si?-

-Gracias.-

-Duerme Bella.-su cuello se relaja cuando cierra sus ojos para ir a la deriva de sus sueños.

La miro dormir. Se ve tan apacible. Mirándola es difícil decir que está sufriendo.

Hare que vuelva a ser feliz, me lo prometo a mí mismo. Hare que olvide a Jacob y pueda volver a sonreír a ser feliz, otra vez.

Luego de un rato, mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse, y ahora yo también estoy cansado.

********

_-Dr. Culle, ¿Qué está haciendo aun aquí?-una voz aguda interrumpe mis pensamientos. Voltee y me encontré con Kate, mi pequeña enfermera, parada en la entrada de mi Mr. Call´s Room._

_-Solo le echaba un vistazo al historial del señor Ateara, para ver si encontraba alfo fuera de lo común.-murmure._

_-Dr. Cullen usted ya hizo todo lo que podía hacer. Ha visto ese historial por lo menos 50 veces, revisado los rayos x repetidamente, hecho múltiples pruebas y consultado a todos los otros cirujanos. No hay nada más que pueda hacer.-_

_-No puedo sentarme a ver como muere.¡ Soy cirujano, maldición! ¡Debería ser capaz de solucionar este problema!-lance el historial al suelo, lleno de frustración._

_-Dr. Cullen, usted debe ir a casa a descansar, ver a su esposa. Ella probablemente lo extraña. Usted ha vivido en el hospital por todo este mes. Pienso que ha estado en su casa 5 días de los 30 pasados.- me sonríe._

_-Tienes razón. Tanya probablemente se está preguntando cuando volveré a ser su esposo. Asegúrese de estar al pendiente del señor Ateara, de sus signos y todos sus cambios, cualquier cosa llámame inmediatamente.-_

_Me cambio de ropa y me dirijo al estacionamiento. Subo a mi volvo plateado y manejo a casa._

_Kate esta en lo correcto. Estaba totalmente envuelto en este caso. No he comido ni dormido en tres días. No he visto a Tanya en una semana, ni hablado con ella en tres días. _

_Diez minutos después, aparco junto al Mercedes rojo de Tanya. Estará sorprendida de verme cuando atraviese la puerta._

_Camino a la casa, imaginando a Tanya mirando televisión en la sala de estar, o leyendo en su silla favorita del estudio. _

_Camino atreves del primer piso, buscándola, pero no logro encontrarla._

_Tal vez este arriba, tomando una siesta. Voy a la cocina para tomar algo de comer, antes de subir a verla._

_De repente, escuche un ruido arriba._

_-¿Tanya?-la llamo._

_Subí como un espirito las escaleras, buscando a mi esposa. _

_La puerta de nuestra remara está cerrada. Se escucha un ruido detrás de la puerta, y después un grito de Tanya._

_Abrí la puerta, y me pare en seco._

_Ahí estaba Tanya, mi esposa, con sus piernas enrolladas en otro hombre. Él la presiona contra la pared._

_Sus ropas están esparcidas por todo el piso. Ríe y planta otro beso sobre el hombre que la esta cogiendo._

_Entonces, entiendo. Ella gritaba de placer, no de dolor._

_Tanya mira hacia la puerta.- ¿Edward?- esta shokeada._

_Recupero el control de mi cuerpo. Doy la vuelta, dejo el cuarto, voy a mi carro, y manejo lejos._

_Tome mi celular y llame a Emmett._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres, perra?-_

_Estoy temblando demasiado y apenas puedo hablar.- Em, ¿Puedo estar contigo esta noche? No puedo ir a mi casa ahora.-_

_-Yo, Edward, ¿Qué sucede? Suenas enojado.-_

_-Te explicare cuando este ahí.-_

_-Ok hombre, te veo en un rato.-_

_Cuelgo y manejo a la casa de Emmett._

_Una vez ahí, le conté a Emmett lo que vi cuando entre a mi recamara._

_-¡Maldición! ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, Eddy?-_

_-No lo sé. Necesito irme lejos y pensar.-_

_-Bueno, Whitlock se va a Japón la próxima semana para promover esa película suya. Yo voy con él porque tú sabes cómo son de calientes las chicas japonesas. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Aléjate por una semana y planea que es lo que vas a hacer ahora que tu matrimonio acabo.-_

_-Esta bien, iré.-_

_-Sera divertido.-_

_*********_

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que note fue que no estaba en mi cama. Mi espalda estaba rígida y me dolía el cuello.

Mire a mi lado y vi a Bella, que aun dormía, usan do mi brazo como almohada.

Los eventos de ayer afloraron en mi mente: Japón…turbulencia…..caída….isla.

Me levante suavemente, tratando de no despertar a Bella, y Salí a la playa.

Encontré a Emmett sentado en la playa con Rosalie, platicando.

-Hay chicos- los llamé.

Emmett alzo la cabeza y me saludo.

-¿Entonces. Que está pasando?-

-Rose y yo solo estábamos hablando. La mayoría aun duerme. Estábamos pensando que en cuanto más gente se despierte formaremos un grupo e iremos a la selva a buscar materiales para construir los refugios. Y luego otro grupo podría ir a buscar las maletas que cayeron del avión.-

-Es una buena idea, Emmett.-

-También necesitamos algo de pesca. Aun tenemos comida de ayer que podemos comer ahora, pero necesitamos más, en especial si vamos a estar una larga temporada aquí.-

-Si.-

Los tres nos sentamos en silencio. Podía sentir que los tres estábamos pensando lo mismo: cuanto tiempo estaremos estancados en esta isla.

-Bueno, iré a caminar. ¿Me acompañas, Rose?-

Ella asintió, y Emmett y Rosalie se introdujeron en la jungla, mano en mano.

Me senté junto a la pila de fuego, perdido en mis pensamientos.

Estaba muy confundido.

Estaba empezando a sentir algo por Bella, pero técnicamente aun estaba casado. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

De improviso fui consciente de que no estaba solo. Mire a mi lado y me encontré con Bella que ahora estaba sentada a mi derecha.

-Buenos días-me saludo.

-Buenos-

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirando a la distancia.

Escuchamos ruidos provenientes de la selva. Nuestros ojos observaron salir a Emmett y a Rosalie del límite de la selva, corriendo.

-¡Edward!- Emmett estaba gritando. Note que sostenía algo en sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa, Emmett? Que tienes ahí.-

-Mira lo que encontramos en el suelo de la selva.- abrió sus manos.

Observa, anonadado. En sus manos había una pistola .22mm.

-¿Dónde diablos estamos?-

**Hola!!**

**Perdón,**

**Perdón,**

**Perdón,**

**Perdón,**

**Perdón,**

**Perdón,**

**Perdón,**

**Perdón,**

**Perdón,**

**De verdad lo siento mucho. No quiero dar excusas pero mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto.**

**Les prometo que no voy a volver a tardar tanto, aunque tenganme paciencia, el proximo capi es de 15 paginas de word mas o menos. **

**Pobrecito Edward, le pusieron los cuernos. ¿Que hace una pistola en una isla desierta?**

**Si dejan review, les doy una pequeña idea de que trata el proximo capi.**

**¿¿¿REVIEW??? (Prometo no volver a tardar tanto en subir.)**


	5. Discoveries

Capítulo 4: Los descubrimientos

**Stephenie Meyer creó Twilight. She rocks.**

**(En el profile de la autora esta el link para ver a los perros de Seth.)**

RPOV

_-Así que, la Srita. Hale, ¿Qué la trae hoy?-el Dr. Gerandy sonrió mientras me miraba, esperando a que le dijera por qué estaba en el consultorio del médico._

_-Bueno, creo que me rompí el brazo.- Extendí el brazo derecho hacia él. Había sido golpeado y apenas podía moverlo._

_-¿Cómo te has hecho daño? _-

_Mierda. Los médicos siempre quieran saber cómo consigues tus lesiones, pero yo no podía decirle lo que realmente pasó o de lo contrario llamaría a la policía._

_-Me tropecé mmm....-_

_-¿Usted tropezó?- Parecía como si no me creyera._

_-Sí, anoche. Yo estaba en casa y me tropecé con los zapatos que estaban en el suelo. Caí en la mesa de café y me lastimé el brazo. ¿Está roto? - Estaba tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema._

_Si se entera de que mi novio, Royce, en realidad me rompió el brazo, se presentaría un informe de la policía y sólo causaría más problemas para mí._

_-No, no creo que este roto. Podría estar fracturado. ¿Te duele?-Me tocó el brazo._

_Una punzada de dolor me atravesó el brazo tan pronto como sus dedos rozaron mi piel. -¡Oww!-_

_Se echó a reír. -Pensé que podría ser perjudicial. Voy a tener que poner su brazo en un yeso. -_

_Yo asentí._

_Me quedé allí mientras que el Dr. Gerandy se concentraba en mi brazo._

_La puerta se abrió y un chico atractivo caminó dentro del consultorio. Tenía el pelo de color bronce, un gran cuerpo, y magníficos ojos verdes. Si yo no estuviera comprometida, me lanzaría contra el._

_-¿Doctor Gerandy?- llamo el chico._

_-¿Sí, doctor Cullen?-_

_-Carlisle quiere verte en su oficina.-_

_-Estoy con un paciente, Edward._-

-Él _dijo que es urgente.-_

_-¡Estoy con un paciente!-_

_-Él dijo que yo tome lo que estés haciendo, para que usted pueda ir a verlo ahora.-_

_-Bien.- El Dr. Gerandy se levantó y salió de la habitación._

_-Lo siento- el Dr. Cullen, me dijo. -Carlisle necesitaba un dictamen acerca de una cirugía, y el Dr. Gerandy es un experto en la materia. Voy a terminar de poner el yeso en su brazo.-_

_Terminó en la mitad del tiempo que tomó le tomo al Dr. Gerandy para iniciar el trabajo._

-Muy _bien, Srita. Hale, es libre de irse. Tendrá que regresar en unas 3 semanas para que podamos revisar su brazo. Trate de mantenerse alejada de los problemas hasta entonces. "Él me guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación._

_Salí al estacionamiento, me metí en mi BMW poco a poco, y volví a la casa que Royce y yo compartimos._

_Cuando entré en el camino, vi la motocicleta de Royce estacionada en la calzada._

_Salí de mi coche y fui a la casa._

_Royce estaba sentado en su silla, esperando._

_-¿Dónde estabas?-, Preguntó._

-Tuve _que ir al hospital. Tenía fracturado el brazo. Tuvieron que poner un yeso en el.-_

_-¿Cómo te fracturaste el brazo?-, Preguntó. Es probable que no se acordara de lo que había pasado la noche anterior._

_-Me caí ayer, ¿recuerdas?- Esa fue una mentira. Royce había vuelto a casa, borracho, la noche anterior. Siempre estaba de mal humor cuando estaba borracho._

_Yo le había preguntado si podía pasarme mi libro, el estaba sentado junto a mí, cuando estallo._

_Se montó en cólera. Me agarró del brazo y me puso en la mesa de café. Caí en mi brazo, fracturandolo._

_-Oh, nena, ¿estás bien?- Él me abrazo y me dio un beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza._

_-Estoy bien.- Esto no fue una cosa rara. Royce llegó a casa borracho casi cada noche. Esta noche iba a salir con sus amigos, obtener satisfacción, y luego volver a casa._

_Yo tendría que tener cuidado de no decir nada que le afectara, o estaría de vuelta en el hospital de nuevo mañana._

_Si alguien sabía lo que estaba pasando, me dirían que dejara a Royce._

_Pero yo no podía dejarlo. Royce era parte de la familia más rica en California. Una vez me casé con él, yo no tendría que preocuparme de nada más._

_Una vez me casé con él, su dinero sería mío._

_Tal vez entonces podría conseguir suficiente dinero para dejarlo para siempre._

_En lo que Royce me sostenía en su abrazo, me hice una promesa. Me alejaría de él así fuera lo ultima que hiciera._

********

Emmett y yo estábamos sentados en un tronco cerca de la hoguera temprano en la mañana.

Me gustaba mucho Emmett. Era amable, dulce, y exactamente el tipo de persona que alguien como yo necesitaba.

No se opuso a ninguna de mis tonterías. Él me llevo con él.

Él no me escuchaba como una perra, tampoco.

Lo descubrí anoche.

Yo estaba enojado por tener que dormir en el suelo. Estaba acostumbrado a camas tamaño King en una mansión, y ahora me veía obligada dormir sobre una estera de hojas en una playa dentro de una choza hecha con el ala de un avión.

-No hay ninguna puta manera de que yo duerma aquí. ¿Por qué no vamos por unos asientos del avión y los utilizamos como cama?-

-Claro, princesa. Adelante. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, es de noche. No puedes ver hacia dónde diablos vas, y es probable que seas comida por algo en el agua. ¿Yo? Estoy bien en estas cómodas esteras, en esta confortable choza.-

Lo miré. ¿Quién se creía que era? Lo que hice con él en el avión, y ahora ¿se burlaba de mí? -¡Muy bien! Puedo dormir esta noche en el tapete, pero mañana, te vas de nuevo al avión a sacarme algunos cojines de los asientos para dormir. –

Me acosté en la estera al lado de Emmett y me quede dormida.

Cuando me desperté en la mañana, me encontré con sus brazos enrollándome y su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Lo empuje, provocando que se despertara. Salí de la cabaña y me senté en el tronco.

Se reunió conmigo 2 minutos más tarde.

-Gracias por la llamada de despertador allí-, dijo, bostezando. -Mañana, sin embargo, preferiría si desactivas la alarma.-

Me sonrió y le hice señas para que se sentara a mi lado.

Se sentó en el tronco y sujeto mi mano.

Yo no me opuse. Su mano era mucho más grande que la mía y se sentía rugosa. Probablemente todas las ampollas y callos de jugar al fútbol. Se sentía bien.

-Lo siento por mi estupidez de anoche-, le dije. - No estoy acostumbrados a las incomodidades. Yo vivo en la mansión Playboy, y ahora tu esperas ¿que acampe en una playa en una isla pequeña de mierda en el medio del Pacífico? Es suficiente para hacer que cualquier chica se dé vuelta.-

-Escucha, cariño. Estamos atrapados aquí. No tenemos forma de salir de esta maldita isla. Tenemos que lidiar con lo que tenemos, y tú vas alrededor quejándote de cada cosa que no es perfecta, no estás ayudando en nada. Tienes que aguantarte y sobrellevarlo. -

Lo mire con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos muy abierto. Nadie nunca me había hablado de esa manera.

Arranqué mi mano de la suya. -¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Qué te da derecho a hablarme de esa manera?-

-Rosie, se mucho mas de ti de lo que tú piensas. Estás acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quieres. Crees que me tienes envuelto alrededor de tú dedo meñique, pero no es cierto. Tú me necesitas mas de lo que yo te necesito.-

Él tenía razón. Yo lo necesitaba. Nunca fui muy buena yendo por mí cuenta. Siempre necesitaba a alguien. Es por eso que me quedé con Royce. Yo no podía estar sola.

Suspiré y me tomó de la mano de nuevo.

-Me alegra ver que estoy perdonado. Perdón por lo que he dicho.-

-No, tienes razón. Soy una mocosa malcriada que está acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quiere a su manera. Mientras yo recuerde, nunca he tenido que trabajar para nada. Mis padres eran ricos. Me casé con un hombre rico. Salgo con Hugh Hefner y vivo en la mansión Playboy.-

-Whoa, espera: ¿Estuviste casada?-Me miró, con shock en la mirada.

-Sí, hace 3 años.-

¿Qué pasó?-

-Murió.

-Oh.- Él no pidió más al respecto, y me alegré. Era muy difícil hablar de mi matrimonio con Royce a cualquier persona que no participó en él.

Nos sentamos allí, de la mano, sin hablar.

Rompí el silencio. "Bueno, probablemente deberíamos construir más chozas hoy. Tendremos que recoger más alimentos, y podemos enviar un equipo de búsqueda para buscar más maletas. -

-Buena idea.-

Paramos de hablar al escuchar pasos. Gire la cabeza y vi a Edward saliendo de la choza.

-Hey chicos- nos llamé.

Emmett alzo la cabeza y lo saludo.

-¿Entonces. Que está pasando?-

-Rose y yo solo estábamos hablando. La mayoría aun duerme. Estábamos pensando que en cuanto más gente se despierte formaremos un grupo e iremos a la selva a buscar materiales para construir los refugios. Y luego otro grupo podría ir a buscar las maletas que cayeron del avión.-Emmett le respodio.

-Es una buena idea, Emmett.-

-También necesitamos algo de pesca. Aun tenemos comida de ayer que podemos comer ahora, pero necesitamos más, en especial si vamos a estar una larga temporada aquí.-

-Si.-

Nadie dijo nada. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo íbamos a estar atrapados en esta isla. Tal vez Edward y Emmett estaban pensando la misma cosa.

Emmett se levantó. Lo mire y el también me miraba.

-Bueno, voy a dar un paseo. ¿Quieres venir, Rose?-

Yo asentí. Me levanté y le seguí. Él me cogió de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la selva.

Estábamos caminando cuando de repente Emmett me agarró de la cintura y me empujó contra un árbol, su boca caliente en mi boca.

Podía sentir el deseo en él cuando él empujó su lengua en mi boca.

No me importaba. Por lo general, se sentía como una invasión cuando un hombre trata de meter su lengua en tú garganta. Con Emmett, se sentía natural.

Él me cargo, no rompimos el beso, y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Se dio la vuelta y retrocedió unos pasos cuando de repente se cayó, con lo que me caí con él.

Me reí aun sobre de éll.

-Muy gracioso, Emmett.- apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-No me caí sin razón-, dijo a la defensiva. -Me tropecé con algo.-

Alargo su brazo detrás de él, buscando el objeto que nos interrumpió.

Abrí los labios a su vez y empecé a tirar de su camisa. –Ya estamos acostados…-

Sujeto mis manos cuando intentaba desabotonar su camisa. -¿Qué? No puedes decir que no quieres esto.- Yo estaba molesta. Emmett demostraba perfectamente que me deseaba, pero ahora él esta haciendo que me enfrié. Los hombres son tan confusos

-No es eso- Emmett se atragantó.

Se llevó la mano detrás de la espalda y me mostró el objeto con el que se habia tropezado.

Era un arma.

¿Qué hace un arma en el suelo de una selva en una isla desierta?

¿Una isla que no estaba habitado por personas?

-Oh Dios mío- susurre.

-Tenemos que volver a la playa.- Emmett se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al campamento.

Me quedé sentada en el suelo de la selva, sin poder moverme.

-Vamos Rose- Emmett me cogió la mano y me levantó. Los dos regresamos a la playa.

Cuando volvimos a la playa, me di cuenta de que la joven de cabello castaño que compartía la choza con nosotros la noche anterior estaba sentada junto a Edward.

Estaban sentados en la hoguera, sin decir nada, sin mirarse el uno al otro.

Cuando supieron que nos acercábamos, nos encontramos con dos pares de ojos.

-¡Edward!- Emmett gritó. Teniamos que enseñarle lo que habiamos encontrado. Tal vez habría una explicación de por qué un arma de fuego estaba al azar sobre el suelo de la jungla en una isla desierta.

-Emmett, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes ahí? -, Preguntó, al notar la pistola en la mano de Emmett.

-Mira lo que encontramos en el suelo de la selva.-

Emmett le mostró el arma.

Edward miró, sorprendido.

-¿Dónde demonios estamos?-

Nos miramos unos a otros, incapaces de responder a la pregunta de Edward.

Nadie dijo nada durante un minuto.

-Edward, ¿tiene _tú_ alguna idea de por qué un arma de fuego estaba colocada en la parte inferior del suelo de la jungla en una isla desierta?- Le pregunté, rompiendo el silencio.

-Bueno, la única explicación que puedo pensar es que estaba en el avión y se cayó. Si eso no es, entonces yo no lo sé.-

-Bueno", Emmett intervino, -¡Ahora tenemos un arma de caza!-

Lo mire y rompí a reír cuando vi la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward y la joven de cabello castaño se echaron a reír también.

-Esta es Bella. Bella, éstos son Emmett y Rosalie. -

-Es un placer conocerlos.- dijo Bella cortésmente.

Ella me parecía familiar, pero no podía recordar dónde la había visto.

Tal vez me estaba imaginando cosas.

********

Más tarde ese día, Emmett y yo, con la ayuda de un grupo de personas, habíamos reunido un montón de materiales y logramos construir un grupo de chozas.

Estos ofrecían más privacidad que los que habíamos construido con prisa ayer. Había también más de ellos, por lo que no tendrían que apretarse ocho personas en una sola.

También significaba que Emmett y yo podríamos tener esta noche un tiempo a solas en nuestra cabaña frente al mar.

Le sonreí a ese pensamiento.

Todo el día trabajamos en la construcción de las chozas.

Edward llevó a un grupo en una expedición de pesca, mientras que el otro jugador de fútbol que siempre peleaba con Emmett, fue con otro grupo a la selva para buscar las maletas desaparecidas.

El grupo de búsqueda regreso después de un par de horas, cada uno de ellos con algunas maletas.

Vi mi maleta rosa Louis Vuitton con el conejito de playboy en élla.

Hef las había mandado a ahcer especialmente para todas las chicas que vivían en la mansión.

Yo corrí hacia la niña que llevaba mi maleta y la tomó de sus manos.

-¡Hey! Estas son para todos, para que podamos usar el champú, cepillos de dientes, y la ropa.- Tenía la piel oscura y el pelo largo y negro que llegó a la cintura.

-Bueno, esta es _mi_ maleta, y necesito algunas cosas de ella.- Al igual que mis pastillas anticonceptivas.

Ella me miró, y luego se dio la vuelta, me pego en la cara con su pelo, y se alejó, dejando el resto de las maletas en un montón.

-No lo tomes como algo personal. Leah puede ser una perra a veces. -

Miré a mi alrededor y vi a un adolescente alto de pie junto a mí. Tenía la piel oscura igual que la chica que acaba de hablar . Era alto, desgarbado, y tenía pelo corto negro. Él me sonreía.

-Está bien. Estaba tan feliz de ver que encontraron mi maleta. Fue especialmente hecho, ya sabes.- le sonreí de nuevo.

-¡Hey, yo sé quién eres! Eres Rosalie Hale, la modelo.- sus ojos se abrieron cuando el reconocimiento lo golpeo.

-¿No eres muy joven para estar mirando mi foto de doble página?-No podía ser mayores de 16 años y no me hace feliz que el adolescente con el que hablaba supiera cómo me veo desnuda.

Su rostro se puso rojo. -Tengo 15 años y medio.-

Me sonrió y le revolví el pelo. -Bueno, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Yo soy Seth Clearwater. Leah es mi hermana mayor. -

-Bueno, ¿dónde están tus padres?¿ Ustedes dos no podrían haber estado viajando por vosotros mismos?- ¿Qué clase de padres les permitirían viajaran a sus dos hijos adolescentes solos en un vuelo de Japón a Los Ángeles?

-Estaban en la sección de cola del avión.- Él miró al suelo mientras decía esto.

-Oh. Lo siento mucho. -

-Está bien. No es tu culpa. -

Nos miramos el uno al otro y no dijimos nada durante unos minutos.

"Bueno, probablemente debería ayudar a Leah o ella va a sacar su frustración en algunos otros supervivientes. ¿Tal vez podamos hablar de nuevo más tarde? -Parecía esperanzado. Probablemente es el sueño de todo adolescente ser amigo de una modelo de Playboy.

-Claro, Seth. Bueno, ve a ayudar a tu hermana. "

Me acerqué a Emmett y le di una palmada en el trasero cuando se agachó para recoger algo del suelo.

-Hey sexy. Así que estaba pensando. Más tarde, esta noche, vamos a tener una cabaña para nosotros solos, y yo esperaba que pudiéramos continuar donde lo dejamos esta mañana...-me calle, esperando que él respondiera.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, se inclinó y me susurró al oído: -Si crees que puedes manejarlo. _Soy_ un jugador de fútbol. -

Le golpeé en su brazo y me deja caer en sus brazos.

Apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho y me di cuenta de que por fin me sentía segura, por una vez en mi vida.

********

_Oí la puerta cerrarse de golpe y alguien dando tumbos en la sala._

_Royce._

_Me senté en la cama y mire el reloj._

_3 am._

_Me levanté de la cama y me puse las zapatillas._

_Bajó las escaleras para ayudar a mi marido borracho por las escaleras y a acostarse en la cama._

_-¿Royce?- Llamé a la habitación oscura. No hubo respuesta._

_Entré en la cocina y lo vi de pie junto a la mesa, balanceándose._

_-¿Royce?-_

_-¡Maldita sea, Rose, te dije que no me molestaras cuando estoy trabajando!-, me espetó._

_Genial. Se emborracho estando enojado. Esto probablemente terminaría con otro viaje al hospital._

_Tímidamente me acercó a él y puse la mano en su brazo._

_Rápido como el rayo, él me agarró del brazo y me tiró contra la pared._

_Sentí como el espejo que estaba en la pared se caía en mi cabeza y se rompía._

_Sentí algo cortante en mi mejilla y luego un goteo rojo sobre mí cara._

_Caminó de vuelta hacia mí y me levantó por la tela de mi camisa de dormir._

_-¡Ahora, me dejaras en el infierno solo!- me rugió en la cara._

_Note el olor del alcohol en su aliento. Yo asentí._

_Me tiró al suelo y me miro._

_Yo lo vi de nuevo, luego se cayó, se desmayó._

_Sentí un dolor punzante en la muñeca._

_Genial. Probablemente la roto._

_Me levanté y fui al baño para comprobar los daños._

_Había una enorme herida en mi mejilla, pero aparte de eso, y mi muñeca, no hubo mucho daño._

_Limpié mi frente y me metió en la cama._

_Al día siguiente, después de que Royce hubiera salido a trabajar, me puse una muñequera que el médico me había dado la última ve quez Royce quebró mi muñeca y limpie la cocina._

_Yo no sabía cuánto más de esto podría soportar._

_Si yo no salía pronto, Royce iba a terminar matándome una noche._

_Yo no podía salir bien._

_Royce no era un hombre tranquilo cuando estaba sobrio, y si me iba, me iba a buscar y matárme._

_Me senté en la cocina, pensando en una manera de escapar._

_La única manera de que podría escapar sería encontrar una manera de que Royce nunca sería capaz de nada después de mí._

_La única manera de que no sería capaz de nada después de mí es si él estaba muerto._

_Yo tendría que matarlo._

_Me lo pensé: ¿Podría realmente matar a mi marido?_

_Recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza: Royce rompiendo la cara en la pared, Royce rompiéndome los huesos de brazo, Royce que me empujaba por la ventana._

_Yo tendría que matar a Royce._

_Una semana más tarde, todo estaba listo._

_Había pedido por internet algo de cianuro de potasio y que había llegado ayer._

_Había preparado la cena, sabiendo que sería la última comida de Royce._

_Tomé el polvo blanco y lo disolví en el vino Royce._

_También di salpicadas por encima de su carne y el resto de su comida._

_Sería rápido: ya estaría muerto en 10 minutos._

_Royce llego a casa y me saludó con un beso._

_-Hey Baby-, dijo._

_-Hola, cariño. ¿Tienes hambre?-_

_-Muerto de hambre. ¿Qué hay para cenar? -_

_-Bueno, he hecho carne y patatas con chicharos. Cogí una botella de Merlot en la tienda hoy en la tarde-. Los dos nos dirigimos a la mesa y se sentó._

_Royce empezó a comer inmediatamente._

_Me senté y observé, esperando a que el veneno tuviera efecto._

_Después de 5 minutos, dejó de comer y me miró._

_-¿Te pasa algo, baby?-, Le pregunté inocentemente._

-Sólo _estoy sintiéndome un poco mareado-, lsopló. Parecía como que estaba teniendo problemas para respirar también._

_-¿Por qué no te vas a acostarse en el sofá?-, Sugerí._

_Royce comenzó a caminar hasta el sofá, cuando se cayó en el suelo y comenzó a convulsionarse._

_Me quedé en mi silla y no hice nada._

_5 minutos más tarde, Royce dejó de moverse._

_Me acerqué a él y vi que había dejado de respirar._

_Limpié la mesa y lave los platos._

_Luego limpie de la mesa para eliminar las huellas dactilares._

_Saqué la nota que había escrito esta mañana, diciéndole que me iba a Royce, y la deje en la mesa._

_Subí, agarré mis maletas, y las puse en mi coche._

_Me metí en el coche, me aleje, y nunca mire hacia atrás._

********

-Wow, el pescado está muy bueno, Edward.-

Todos los supervivientes estábamos sentados alrededor de la hoguera, terminándonos la comida.

Edward y un grupo se había ido a pescar, y cogieron un montón.

Edward era aparentemente un gran cocinero, por lo que había pescado en filetes para nosotros.

Nunca había comido un mejor pescado en toda mi vida, y eso que estaba acostumbrada a comer en restaurantes de cinco estrellas cada semana.

Yo estaba sentado al lado de Emmett, con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

En mi otro lado estaba Seth Clearwater.

Estaba lleno de energía. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo sentado a mi lado, nunca dejó de hablar.

Me enteré de que vivía en Washington.

Él y su familia estaban en Japón en sus vacaciones de primavera, porque nunca había estado en Asia.

Tenía dos perros lobo en casa. Ellos eran hombres de Saarlooswolfhond llamados Billy y Harry.

Él era un estudiante de primer año en la escuela secundaria.

No tenía una novia, pero estaba enamorado de una chica llamada Vanessa.

Estaba en el equipo de béisbol de su escuela y jugaba en la primera base.

Tocaba la batería, pero eso volvía loca a su hermana.

Él y sus dos mejores amigos, Paul y Jared, estaban planeando formar una banda juntos.

Le aterrorizaban los payasos y los cuchillos.

Tenía escondidas unas revistas de playboy debajo de su cama. (Yo era su playmate favorita)

Me estaba contando acerca de sus perros cuando su hermana, Leah, se acercó a nosotros.

"-Seth, ven a sentarte conmigo en el otro lado.- Ella me lanzó una mirada sucia.

-Claro, veo más tarde, Rosalie. -

-Bye Seth.-

Emmett y yo los vimos alejarse.

. -Es un chico dulce-, comentó Emmett.

-Realmente lo es.-

-No sé cómo debería de sentirme ante el hecho de que él sabe cómo te vez desnuda y yo no.-

-Oh, por _favor,_ Emmett. Yo se que tu sabes cómo me veo desnuda. Has visto las revistas.-

-Es cierto, pero nunca te he visto desnuda en la vida real.- Movió las cejas hacia mí.

Yo me reí.-Bueno, quien dijo que te iba a permitir que me veas desnuda.-Le di un beso en la mejilla.

Él me atrajo a otro de sus aplastantes abrazos.

Miré a mi lado y vi que el asiento de Seth había sido ocupado por un hombre que no había conocido todavía.

-Hola, soy Rosalie.-

-Félix.-

-Este es Emmett,- le dije, Le di un codazo en las costillas a Emmett para que reaccionara.-Es un gusto conocerte, Félix-

-Igualmente.-

Félix era alto con el pelo castaño rizado. Era musculosos pero no tanto como Emmett.

Él me miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules con una intensidad que me hizo sentir auto-consciente.

Había algo en él que no parecía correcto. No pude poner mi dedo en él, pero me daba miedo.

Eso es ridículo. Yo ni siquiera lo conozco. ¿Por qué debería tener miedo de él?

Félix dejó de mirarme y volvió su atención a Edward y Bella, que estaban sentados en el lado opuesto de la boca de fuego.

Edward tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella, y hablaban entre ellos.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi Jasper Whitlock, sentado entre Alice y Cynthia Brandon.

Él tenía su brazo descansando alrededor de Alice y el otro brazo sobre los hombros cubiertos de Cynthia.

Me pregunte si se acordaba de mí.

Había hablado con él dos veces, ambas en las fiestas en la mansión.

Habíamos conectado la última vez.

Si lo recordaba esperaba que no tocara el tema. Eso haría las cosas difíciles entre Emmett y yo.

-Así que, Rose,- Emmett comenzó. " -Yo no sé mucho acerca de tí. ¿Por qué no me cuantos algunas cosas sobre ti?- Lo miré, atónita.

-¿Realmente quieres saber sobre mi vida?-

-¿Por qué no? Eres hermosa y me propongo a llegar mas lejos que se acostumbra saber algunas cosas sobre la chica con la que estas durmiendo-Él me guiñó el ojo.

-Bueno, mis experiencias pasadas me han demostrado que los hombres por lo general sólo quieren tener sexo y olvidar-Emmett soltó una carcajada.- ¡Oh, Rosie, eres tan divertida!"-

-Bueno, yo soy Rosalie Hale, 24 años, rubia, 1.70, modelo de Playboy, novia de Hugh Hefner...- se apago mi voz.

-Yo ya sabía todas esas cosas. Dime algo que yo _no _se_pa_. Algo que _nadie_ s_epa_.-

-Está bien, me gusta restaurar coches en mi tiempo libre. Estoy trabajando en un 1967 Mustang GT 500. ITambién poseo casi todos los números de _Batman_ y _Superman_ comics. I'm just missing issue #245 of _Batman_ and issue #365 _Superman._ Estoy buscando la edición # 245 de _Batman_ y _Superman_ # _365._ También he conseguido el puntaje mas alto de _Medal of honor_ _.-_

La mandíbula de Emmett cayó mientras hablaba.

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que he encontrado mi alma , te das cuenta de que eres la chica perfecta para cada hombre vivo, ¿verdad? -

-No, no lo soy.-

-Hablo en serio. Nunca he conocido a otra chica que restaura coches antiguos, colecciona historietas, y es buena en los juegos de vídeo. Eres como la mujer perfecta. -Él me miraba como si yo fuera una especie de diosa.

-Bueno, tengo 5 hermanos mayores, así que supongo que sus intereses se me contagiaron.- Sonreí. -Está bien, es tu turno ahora. Cuéntame algo de ti que nadie sabe .-

Él pensó por un minuto. -Bueno, soy un gran aficionado al cine.-

-¿Y?-

-Así que dime una línea de una película y puedo decir de que película, el año en que se hizo, y quien es el protagonista-

-Estás mintiendo.-

-Pruebame-

Pensé por un momento.-Ven a jugar con nosotros, Danny.-

_-The Shining,_ 1980, Jack Nicholson y Shelley Duvall. Prueba y dame algo más difícil, por favor. -

-Eso fue fácil, tienes razón.- Pensé de nuevo. -Espera, espera, espera, se me acaba de ocurrir algo increíble. Y si nos estrellamos con el carro de adelante y todos morimos, ¡se podría escribir una canción de eso! -Nunca tendría la...

_-El regreso de The Texas Chainsaw Massacre,_ 1994, Renee Zellwegar y Matthew McConahughey.- Sonrió triunfante. -Me sorprende que conozcas esa película.-

-Como dije, tengo 5 hermanos mayores. Su pasatiempo favorito era asustarme. He visto la mayoría de las películas de terror, y fue una de las que más me gustaron.-

-¿Te _gustó_ la cuarta película de Texas Chainsaw Massacre?-

-Fue muy divertido.-

-Realmente eres mi alma gemela, Rose.-

Me apoyé en su hombro y me relaje.

De pronto, vimos a Bella ponerse de pie, le dio una bofetada a un chico, y se fue de la playa.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Le pregunté a Emmett.

-No tengo ni idea, pero yo no me preocuparía por eso. Parece que Eduardo va con ella. –Vimos a Edward levantarse e ir detrás de Bella.

-Raro.-

La gente comenzó a levantarse e irse a sus casas a dormir.

-Vamos, Rosie. Vamos. -Emmett me cogió la mano y nos dirigimos a nuestra cabaña.

Entramos y cerró la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera mirar a mí alrededor, la boca de Emmett estaba sobre la mía.

Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de mi cuerpo, y sus manos estaban subiendo y bajando por mi espalda.

Movía la boca de mis labios a mi cuello.

Empecé a tirar de su camisa.

Al ver lo que yo quería, se quitó la camisa. Mientras estaba haciendo eso, empecé con sus pantalones. Cuando llegué a desabrocharlos, se los bajé y él se los termino de quitar.

Emmett luego tiró de mi camisa para desabrocharla, mientras yo me quitaba los vaqueros.

Emmett se acercó y me agarró de los pechos, tuve que morderme los labios para no gritar de placer.

Sus manos estaban tan cálidas y grandes. Se sentía tan bien.

Me acerque a su cuerpo y pude sentir su excitación.

No teníamos que preocuparnos de mi ropa interior pues no llevaba.

Emmett me cargo y me recostó en el suelo.

Se arrodilló sobre mí, burlándose de mí.

Me lamio el pecho y metió su mano en mi entrepierna.

Yo gemí con anticipación, y él sólo sonrió.

Sentí sus dedos rozar mi entrepierna humedecida, cuando de repente metió dos dentro de mí.

Mis caderas se arquearon involuntariamente mientras Emmett acariciaba el mi interior.

Saco sus dedos y los remplazo con su sexo.

Siguió empujando, cada vez con mas fuerza

-Oh Dios, Emmett. Voy, voy a...-

Y entonces él llego en el mismo momento que yo.

Salío de mí y se recostó a mi lado.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho y puse el brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura mientras él puso su brazo sobre mis hombros.

Los dos nos quedamos ahí en el suelo, sumiéndonos en un sueño profundo

Todo era tan perfecto.

Cuando me quede dormida, recordé a Royce

Yo tendría que decirle Emmett sobre él y lo que había hecho.

Tenía la esperanza de que todavía me miraría como lo había hecho hace un momento, aun sabiendo que yo era una asesina.

* * *

Estoy tratando de que me perdonen por haber tardado tanto, pero el ultimo capi no recibió mucho apoyo con los reviews (la historia en ingles llego a mas de 100 reviews y estoy segura de nosotros podemos llegar a mas.) y espero que este reciba más.

**¿¿¿REVIEWS???**


End file.
